Rony & Mione
by Sally Owens
Summary: Uma short romântica sobre Rony e Hermione logo após o livro 6. Nas semanas que se seguem ao início das férias Hermione precisa organizar sua vida no mundo trouxa antes de mergulhar com seus dois melhores amigos no ano mais decisivo da guerra contra Voldem


**Rony & Mione**

As primeiras semanas de férias tinham sido realmente muito boas. Ainda mais se comparadas com os últimos dias do ano letivo que acabara em fins de junho. Hermione não havia contado nada do que tinha acontecido para os pais. Tinha preferido aproveitar com eles aqueles dias de paz de que tanto precisava. Em sua casa, o mundo da magia parecia, por vezes, um sonho distante, quase irreal. Mas não era. Os jornais do mundo bruxo, que ela continuava recebendo, lhe falavam todos os dias de uma realidade terrível. Falavam de uma guerra que o mundo dos trouxas nem imaginava ser possível e que, no entanto, já batia dolorosamente as suas portas.

Hermione quis, durantes aqueles poucos dias, dar aos pais todo o carinho e atenção que pode. Ao mesmo tempo, procurou pensar o mínimo possível na morte de Dumbledore e no que Harry teria de fazer e onde ele, Rony e ela teriam de ir.

Uma coruja castanha interrompeu seus devaneios piando na soleira da janela aberta do seu quarto. Hermione tinha convocado o correio coruja naquela manhã. Pegou a mensagem cifrada que ela havia escrito na noite anterior e alguns nuques na carteira sobre a cômoda e foi até a janela. A ave lhe esticou a pata e ela prendeu a mensagem, colocando depois o pagamento na bolsinha de couro que o bicho carregava. A coruja empertigou-se e saiu, alcançando vôo rapidamente. Hermione ficou admirando-a perder-se no azul. Quando ela trouxesse a resposta estaria acabado... Seria hora de partir.

Ouviu a voz da mãe chamá-la do andar de baixo.

– Já vou – gritou em resposta.

Deu uma rápida conferida na imagem do espelho e apanhou sua varinha. Não se separava mais dela, mas preferiu colocá-la discretamente no bolso interno da jaqueta para que os pais não fizessem perguntas.

A resposta chegou dois dias depois e deixou Hermione aliviada. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era convencer os pais a seguirem o seu plano. Encontrou-os sentados na cozinha tomando o café da manhã.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou dando um beijo carinhoso em cada um.

– Bom dia, querida – disse a Sra. Granger lhe servindo uma xícara de leite.

– Dormiu bem, princesa?

– Dormi sim, papai – respondeu sorrindo, o pai a chamava assim desde pequena.

Ela olhou para o prato que a mãe tinha servido. Estava sem nenhuma fome, mas se forçou a começar a comer enquanto buscava uma brecha para falar com os dois. Os assuntos se seguiam normalmente aos comentários que o pai fazia sobre as notícias que lia no jornal, e ela não consegui ver como introduzir o que queria dizer. Sinceramente, não achava que iria ser tão difícil quanto estava sendo romper a bem orquestrada rotina em que os pais viviam.

– Minha nossa! – Comentou o Sr. Granger com a testa franzida diante de uma nova notícia que começara a ler.

– O que foi querido?

– Não se está mais seguro em lugar algum! Houve outro daqueles horríveis assassinatos!

Hermione ergueu a cabeça com os olhos arregalados.

– Quem, papai?

– Um homem chamado Dawlich. Morto dentro de casa. Nossa! Que horror!

Hermione repetiu o nome mentalmente. Era o nome de um dos Aurores que haviam feito a segurança de Hogwarts e Hogsmead durante o ano letivo.

– Me empresta aqui papai – disse puxando o jornal.

– Meu bem, não leia isso – falou o Sr. Granger cuidadoso – não estrague o seu dia lendo essas barbaridades.

Mas Hermione não lhe deu atenção, os olhos corriam pela notícia mal decifrando as palavras. Não precisou muito para ela ter certeza de que o homem assassinado era exatamente quem ela estava pensando e que sua morte, apesar das descrições sensacionalistas do jornal trouxa, tinha sido trabalho dos partidários de Voldemort. Ela fechou o jornal muito séria. Era o momento.

– Papai... Mamãe... Nós precisamos conversar...

Lentamente, com o todo o cuidado e tato que dispunha ela foi contando tudo. Tudo o que não havia lhes contado desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Quem era Voldemort, o que ele queria. Falou da pedra filosofal, de como fora petrificada no segundo ano, dos dementadores, da morte de um colega no quarto ano, de como ela mesma quase morreu no Ministério da Magia e do assassinato de Dumbledore. Falou de Harry e de sua ligação com o Lord das Trevas e de como Rony e ela, sendo os melhores amigos do garoto, estavam ligados a esse mesmo destino.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger ouviram tudo em silêncio. Volta e meia, ela percebia as expressões deles ficarem mais chocadas diante das suas palavras. Quando isso acontecia, Hermione baixava a cabeça e continuava falando, não podia parar para poupá-los. Eles precisavam ser total consciência de tudo ou não entenderiam nem o que ela tinha de fazer, nem o que ela ia pedir a eles. Nas vezes em que Hermione argumentava sobre seu próprio papel nos acontecimentos do mundo mágico, ela se forçava a concentrar suas energias no pai. Tinha certeza que Phillip Granger a compreenderia mais rapidamente que a mãe.

Quando finalmente terminou, o silêncio se arrastou por alguns minutos antes que o Sr. Granger tomasse a palavra.

– Esse... Hãã... "Seu mundo", então, Hermione... Você nos diz que está em guerra.

– É papai. – Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça como se compreendesse. – Mas como eu disse, isso provavelmente não vai ficar restrito ao "meu" mundo. Esses... Essas pessoas, papai, não vão parar. Eles não têm o menor respeito pela vida. Se julgam superiores. Eles... eles ainda vão fazer coisas piores.

– E você diz – se manifestou a Sra. Granger – que seu amigo, Harry Potter, é o único que pode parar com isso.

– É mamãe, é sim.

Novamente silêncio.

– O que você tem em mente, Hermione? – Perguntou o Sr. Granger. – Nos escondeu isso todos esses anos e agora nos conta tudo de uma vez. Por quê?

Hermione sentiu a mágoa na voz do pai.

– Desculpem – falou baixinho – mas não queria preocupar vocês antes. Além do mais... era tanta coisa... eu não sabia se vocês compreenderiam, eu... me desculpem.

O Sr. Granger deu um longo suspiro.

– Somos seus pais Hermione. Tudo o que acontece com você nos interessa, mesmo que não compreendamos. Você nos interessa, sobretudo. – A voz do pai era suave, como se ela fosse uma garotinha para quem ele explicasse algo muito sério. A jovem ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

– E agora? – Perguntou a Sra. Granger. – O que você vai fazer? A escola parece que vai fechar e esses... esse malucos, eles podem vir atrás de você e dos seus amigos.

– Se vierem, a gente vai saber se defender, mamãe. O que me preocupa são vocês. Eles sabem que meus pais são trou... não são bruxos e isso faz de vocês um alvo. Preciso colocá-los em segurança.

– O que quer dizer? – Perguntou o Sr. Granger.

– Quero que saiam do país.

– Você só pode estar brincando, Hermione – horrorizou-se a Sra. Granger.

– Não, não estou. – Falou de um fôlego sem dar chance que eles retrucassem. – Já arranjei tudo. Membros da Ordem da Fênix, que eu expliquei para vocês, vão vir levá-los para a França. Vocês podem ficar lá com os parentes da mamãe. Terão seguranças e ninguém além de mim e dos que fizerem a guarda de vocês vão saber onde estão.

– Isso é loucura! – Rebelou-se a Sra. Granger.

– Não, Elisabeth – falou o Sr. Granger com a voz cansada – se é como nossa filha diz, é uma guerra. Hermione tem razão. Nós não temos escolha.

– Mas e o nosso trabalho, as nossas coisas?

– Já havíamos falado em passar um tempo no França, querida. Fechar o consultório por um tempo pode ser um pouco complicado, mas não será nada grave. Temos algumas economias e também podemos trabalhar um tempo com o seu primo. Ele já nos convidou mais de uma vez para trabalharmos na clínica dele.

– Eu sei Phillip, mas isso parece tão abrupto, tão... – ela moveu as mãos no ar, nervosa.

– Desculpe, mamãe, mas é para a segurança de vocês – completou Hermione.

– E você querida? – Perguntou a Sra. Granger. – Vai conosco, não é?

Hermione trocou um olhar aflito com o pai. Apenas ele parecia ter compreendido tudo ou, o que era mais provável, a Sra. Granger se recusava a aceitar o que ia acontecer.

– Não, mamãe... Eu vou ficar.

– Ficar? – A voz da mãe saiu alta e aguda.

– Sim, Elisabeth. Hermione vai ficar – falou tristemente o Sr. Granger.

– Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu... eu não permito, eu... Phillip, ela é uma menina. Não, não vai! Você vai conosco. Phillip diga que ela tem de ir conosco! Você não pode aceitar isso – a Sra. Granger olhava atarantada do marido para a filha como se os dois houvessem enlouquecido.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer para a mãe entender.

– Elisabeth – começou o Sr. Granger tomando as mãos da esposa com o semblante muito abatido – nós sabíamos que um dia isso ia acontecer. Temos consciência disso desde que ela recebeu aquela carta. Sabíamos que Hermione seguiria um caminho diferente do nosso.

– Mas Phillip... Nós pensávamos que ela iria embora para assumir um emprego, casar, não para tomar parte de uma guerra – choramingou a Sra. Granger.

– Isso... Também não estou feliz com isso Elisabeth, mas apesar da pouca idade, nossa filha já é uma mulher e ela vai fazer algo realmente importante. Foi para isso que a criamos, para nos orgulharmos dela. E eu – pegou a mão da filha – estou muito, mas muito orgulhoso de você, filha. Você acha, Elisabeth, que pode haver trabalho mais importante do que salvar o mundo? – Finalizou ele com um sorriso triste.

Levaram ainda algum tempo para convencer a Sra. Granger. E por uma ou duas vezes, o próprio Sr. Granger pareceu voltar atrás em sua vontade de aceitar as decisões da única filha. Foram horas de conversa antes que Hermione conseguisse convencê-los de que não havia outra saída e de que ela mesma não poderia alterar a posição que vinha assumindo já há seis anos. Assim, o resto do dia foi consumido em planos e preparativos. Hermione agradecia mentalmente a sensibilidade e racionalidade dos pais. Era óbvio que ambos estavam devastados com tudo aquilo, mas mantiveram-se firmes e em três dias estavam prontos para partir. Fizeram questão de que a garota ficasse de posse da maior parte das economias deles para ajudá-la. Hermione acabou aceitando. Trocaria parte por dinheiro bruxo e o resto poderia ser usado por ela Rony e Harry quando viajassem em busca das Horcruxes.

No dia da partida, Hermione os levou num táxi, dirigido por Moody disfarçado, até o aeroporto junto com uma amiga falante que os dois adoraram. Tonks, com longos cabelos negros e uma face indiana, os encantou com histórias divertidas sobre seu próprio pai, que também era trouxa. No aeroporto, os dois embarcaram acompanhados por Moody (com outro disfarce) e Jean-Pierre Delacour, irmão mais velho de Fleur (a moça agora pertencia a Ordem da Fênix). O rapaz tinha se voluntariado a pedido da irmã para cuidar dos pais de Hermione. A noiva de Gui Weasley o havia indicado por ser ele um Auror do Ministério da Magia francês.

Hermione estava muito grata com os cuidados dos amigos e ao fato de que estes não haviam poupado contatos e influências para fazer a segurança de seus pais. Moody, os Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, a Ordem inteira tinha se mobilizado ao seu pedido. Quando finalmente o avião decolou, ela e Tonks seguiram para o estacionamento, buscando um lugar seguro para aparatar para a Toca, onde a Sra. Weasley, Gina e Rony as esperavam.

– Nossa, Mione – comentou Tonks – você é mesmo uma fortaleza, garota. Eu estaria me desmanchando se tivesse me despedido dos meus pais desse jeito.

Hermione deu um sorriso tímido para a amiga. A verdade é que fizera de tudo para permanecer o mais fria possível. Seus pais tinham de vê-la forte e confiante para partirem. Ela tinha de se sentir forte e confiante para vê-los partir sem saber se voltaria a encontrar com eles outra vez. Estava convencida de que apenas estava fazendo o que devia fazer.

As duas chegaram a Toca juntamente com a bagagem de Hermione, que iria ficar hospedada lá até o casamento de Gui e Fleur e até que eles partissem em busca das Horcruxes. A casa dos Granger, por segurança, havia sido fechada e escondida por magia. As duas seguiram para a casa com o malão e a caixa do Bichento flutuando atrás delas. Tonks continuava falando toda animada. Ela estava bem mais alegre que no ano anterior. Hermione se perguntou se ela estava fazendo tanto bem ao Prof. Lupin quanto ele parecia estar fazendo a ela. Tonks estava, apesar da guerra, exultante. As duas chegaram à porta e Tonks bateu de uma forma que parecia ter sido combinada: três batidas lentas, duas rápidas.

– Quem é?

– Chapeuzinho Vermelho – respondeu a Auror sob o riso de Hermione que entendeu de cara a relação que ela fizera com a senha.

– Graças a Mérlin! – A Sra. Weasley abriu a porta rapidamente com uma expressão aliviada e puxou Hermione para um longo e carinhoso abraço. – Você está bem, minha filha?

– Estou sim, Sra. Weasley. Obrigada! – Respondeu sensibilizada com o carinho da boa senhora.

– Venha querida, entre – disse fazendo com que ela, Tonks e toda a bagagem entrassem na casa. – Você quer comer alguma coisa? – Hermione negou sorrindo. – Um chá, talvez?

– Mamãe, se acalme! Deixa a Mione chegar. Oi Mione! Oi Tonks!

– Oi Gina! Tudo beleza? – Cumprimentou Tonks.

Gina vinha de dentro da casa. Passou direto pela mãe, deu um sorriso para a amiga mais velha e jogou-se nos braços de Hermione, lhe dando também um longo abraço.

– Como você está? – Perguntou se afastando e a estudando.

– Vou sobreviver – respondeu Hermione com voz firme.

– Que rebuliço é esse?

Rony descia as escadas, atraído pelo barulho no andar de baixo, parou no meio ao ver Hermione. Os dois se olharam por um segundo antes dele recomeçar a descer decidido. O rapaz cruzou a sala sem dizer uma palavra, passou pela mãe, pela irmã e por Tonks e também abraçou Hermione.

Só que dessa vez a garota reagiu diferente ao abraço. Foi como se algo muito duro e frio quebrasse dentro dela e de lá saíssem torrentes de água. A fortaleza ruiu. Sem nenhum esforço para se conter, ela começou a chorar. Rony apenas a abraçou mais forte e deixou que ela desabafasse. Sabia que ela precisava disso. Todos os medos e dores dos últimos dias vieram à tona, assim como os receios pelos dias que viriam também.

Gina discretamente puxou a Sra. Weasley e Tonks e as três saíram para a cozinha, enquanto Molly murmurava que ia fazer um chá.

Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, no meio da sala. Hermione não saberia dizer quanto tempo chorou no ombro de Rony. Ela depois só lembraria de que ele tinha ficado ali, passando a mão nos seus cabelos e esperando pacientemente que ela se acalmasse. Quando finalmente a torrente de choro passou, ela se afastou com o rosto inchado, mas ainda presa no abraço.

– Obrigada.

– Disponha – respondeu ele e num gesto carinhoso deu um beijinho na testa dela e completou com um sorriso – isso poupa água para lavar minhas camisetas.

Hermione riu por um momento, mas as lágrimas a assaltaram de novo e Rony novamente a puxou para o seu peito.

– Schhhh – consolou ele – vai dar tudo certo! Com a sua inteligência e os poderes do Harry, o cara de cobra não vai ter a menor chance.

– E com a sua coragem também – completou ela sem se afastar do ombro dele.

– Bem... – a voz de Rony saiu meio constrangida – seria mais fácil se os Comensais me desafiassem para uma partida de xadrez, mas...

Hermione novamente riu entre as lágrimas. Rony apertou o abraço e deu um beijinho em seus cabelos como que para lhe injetar confiança.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – Deu mais um beijinho na têmpora dela. Hermione assentiu. Ela parecia tão frágil. Rony achou que Hermione deveria ter aquela expressão quando era garotinha. Mas ele a conhecera garotinha e, naquela época, ela já era segura e dona de si. No entanto, agora, ela parecia tão desprotegida. Ele afastou o cabelo do rosto da menina e deu outro beijinho na sua bochecha. – Ninguém pode com o "Trio Maravilha", lembra? – Mione sorriu em meio às lágrimas. – Já enfrentamos seis vezes esses caras e saímos vivos. Vamos conseguir, certo?

Hermione afastou-se um pouquinho e viu os olhos dele cheios de confiança. Ela assentiu, firmando os lábios para conseguir parar de chorar. Rony passou o polegar nas lágrimas dela e ainda, com o mesmo carinho, como que para lhe dar certeza de que tudo daria certo, ele lhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

Quando se afastou, Hermione tinha realmente parado de chorar. Ela o olhava muito séria. O beijo tinha sido tão natural, tão normal, que nem parecia ser a primeira vez que os dois ficavam tão próximos. Rony também estava sério. Não tinha pensado antes de dar o selinho e, num impulso, uma voz dentro da sua cabeça ordenou: continue não pensando. E com a mão que ainda estava segurando o rosto de Hermione, Rony a puxou para um outro beijo, mas este bem diferente dos anteriores.

Gina entrou na sala silenciosa. Os dois estavam demorando e ela tinha ficado preocupada com o estado de Mione aos cuidados do legume do Ronald. Estacou olhando a cena encantada. O irmão e a amiga beijavam-se como se o mundo fosse acabar ali. Gina sentiu uma felicidade imensa invadi-la. Ela bateria palmas e gritaria se não fosse estragar o momento.

Sem fazer barulho, a ruiva subiu até o andar de cima e entrou em seu quarto dançando na ponta dos pés. Aquilo tinha que ser comemorado. O Rony finalmente tinha agido, desencantado, desempacado! Todo mundo tinha que saber. Fred e Jorge iam parar de falar mal dele, embora Gina tivesse certeza de que os gêmeos iam zoá-lo mais do que nunca. A Sra. Weasley ficaria encantada, Gina só não a tinha chamado com medo que ela atrapalhasse os dois. Mas ainda assim, ela mal podia se agüentar com o peso da novidade. Tinha que contar. Todo mundo tinha de saber... Deu um sorriso grande.

Sentou na escrivaninha sob a janela e pegou um pequeno pergaminho onde escreveu apenas o suficiente. Tinha certeza que o receptor entenderia. Foi até o quarto de Rony e pegou o Pichichinho na gaiola. Amarrou o bilhetinho na perna da corujinha agitada, lhe disse o destinatário e depois o levou até a janela e soltou. A ave saiu voando e voltou pelo menos umas duas vezes como que para agradecer a tarefa, depois seguiu feliz para o seu destino, deixando na janela uma Gina com ar sonhador e satisfeito.

Há algumas centenas de quilômetros dali, algumas horas mais tarde, um garoto magro, de cabelos escuros despenteados e intensos olhos verdes atrás de um óculos de aro redondo abriu o pergaminho e leu com um sorriso largo nos lábios. A letra bonita de Gina Weasley escrevera apenas:

**Rony & Mione!**


End file.
